Kerena Pacar Semu di RP
by blizzard19
Summary: Sasori menyukai Deidara. Deidara putus sama pacar semunya.. akankah Sasori menyatakan cintanya pada Dei? saya tidak berbakat membuat summary, jadi silahkan READ n REVIEW...


**DISCALIMER : Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**GENRE : Humor and Romance  
**

**PAIR : SasoDei  
**

**Rate : T  
**

**WARNING : OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepet, GaJe, romancenya gag kerasa dan segala kesalahan yang sejenis. Disarankan agar an****da tidak sedang makan ketika membaca fict ini.**

**Note: saya ini masih newbie dan masih dalam proses belajar. jadi maaf kalo fict ini diksinya tidak bagus. HAPPY READ.  
**

**Kerena Pacar Semu di RP**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, pemuda keren bin tampan berambut merah yang terkenal di sekolahnya ini sibuk. Bukan sibuk mengerjakan tugas sebagai pejabat OSIS, tapi sibuk mencari partnernya yang tidak biasanya hilang dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa partnernya ini berlagak seperti jelangkung akhir-akhir ini. Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar.

"Kalian melihat Dei?" tanya pemuda ini pada anggota segenknya, Akatsuki.

"Tidak" jawab mereka serempak pada Sasori. Ya, Sasori lah nama pemuda ini.

"Huh, masa dia telat datang hanya karna hari ini hari Sabtu?". Hari Sabtu adalah hari bebas dimana siswa yang datang ke sekolah hanya siswa yang mengambil ekstra kurikuler tertentu saja.

"Emangnya kenapa kau mencari Dei, Sasori? kangen padanya karna telah lama tak bertemu?", kata Itachi dengan lebay.

"Kau mulai membutuhkannya? Atau kau menyukainya? Ataukah kau dan dia telah melakukan sesuatu bersama kemarin?", timpal si raja bokep, Pein. #dibunuh Pein#

Hening. Tak ada satu orangpun yang bergeming termasuk Sasori.

Krik krik.. krik krik..

Itachi yang merasa dikacangin karna pertanyaannya tak dijawab langsung mangut-mangut baca mantra, dengan segelas air putih lalu Sasori di sembur, cuiihhh –udah kayak dukun aja-. Tak lama kemudian Sasori menjawab..

"Ya aku hanya... ummm... mungkin aku memang benar membutuhkan dan merindukan anak itu" jawab Sasori dengan tampang yang dibuat se cool mungkin.

Semua yang mendengar hal itu hanya melongo mendengar jawaban sasori.

Apakah Sasori menyukai Deidara? Ataukah ia hanya membutuhkan Dei sebagai partnernya saja? Tapi kenapa Sasori bilang dia merindukan Dei? Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sasori dengan Deidara? Ingin tahu jawabannya? Jangan kemana-mana, tetaplah di Konoha investigasi.

...

**PUKUL 1O.15 WAKTU KONOHA**

"Pagi.." sapa Dei sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Pagi Dei. Dari tadi Sasori nyariin lo. lo kemana saja baru datang jam segini?" tanya Konan.

"Ah tidak. Hanya ada sedikit masalah" ucap Dei.

"Dei, kenapa kau telat? Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku? Apakah masalah itu terlalu rahasia sehingga kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Kita kan teman, seharusnya kau menceritakannya padaku!" ucap Sasori tidak singkat, tidak padat dan tidak tepat dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Karna Dei tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, maka Sasori menarik tangan Deidara yang menutupi wajahnya. "hah? Kenapa matamu Deeii?" tanya Sasori panik.

"Hwaaaa.. aku di putusin sama pacarku... hwaaaa" jawab Dei sambil merengek. Sebenernya sih jawaban Dei ini gag nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sasori, tapi apalah daya, Sosori tidak bisa protes karna temannya ini kelihatannya sedang berduka. Sebenarnya Sasori senang pas tau Dei sekerang singel karna sebenernya Sasori memendam perasaan pada Deidara.

"Saat aku menangis, aku ingin meggunakan tisu.. aku butuh empat lembar.. empat lembar saat aku menangis" Tobi menyanyi sambil menirukan gaya Squidward yang goyang pinggul. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain sweatdrop.

"Eh Dei, emank lo punya pacar ya? Bukannya lo itu IJO LUMUT alias IKATAN JOMBLO LUCU DAN IMUT?" tanya Konan.

"Tadinya punya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.." Dei kembali merengek. Melihat Dei yang terus saja merengek, Sasori pun memeluk Dei.

'Yah, mungkin memang benar yang diperlukan Dei adalah sebuah pelukan hangat dari seorang 'teman'. Buktinya saja, dia tidak mendorongku seperti biasanya' inner Sasori.

"Wah, ada teletubies sedang berpelukan.. yang satu poo yang satunya lala.. Tobi juga mau ikutan dooonk" ujar Tobi dengan tampang innocennya.

"Eh Tobi,, ini bukan adegan teletubies yang lagi berpelukan tauk.. ini mah adegan emak dan anaknya yang udah gak ketemu selama puluhan tahuuunnn." ujar Kisame yang tertular virus lebaynya Itachi.

"Sejak kapan lo pacaran ma mantan lo? Di mana lo kenal tuh orang?" tanya Kakuzu yang baru selesai ngitungin utang para anggota Aktsuki.

"Aku pacaran ma dia udah 10 bulan." Tutur Deidara dengan jujur dan dijawab oleh para anggota akatsuki dengan berkata "apa" secara serentak.

"Aku kenal dia di twitter, lebih tepatnya di RP. Aku gag pernah liat wajahnya secara langsung. aku lihat wajahnya cuman dari avanya.. dan aku mencintainya. It is so complicated"

"Hmm... hmm.. hmm.. terus gue musti loncat dari gedung tertinggi di konoha, masuk UGD, ketemu suster cantik dan sekseh sambil bilang WOW getho?!" ucap Pein sambil ngebayangin kalo hal yang dibilangnya beneran terjadi. Oke abaikan hayalan Pein.

"Aku harap sih kamu ketemu ama suster ngesot" jawab Deidara yang udah gak mewek lagi karna ngeliat kegajean temannya itu.

...

**Pulang sekolah**

"Sas pulang bareng yuk" ajak Dei karna memang jalan ke rumah mereka satu arah.

"Humm tapi aku mau singgah ke suatu tempat dulu. Gag apa-apakan Dei?"

"Ya gag masalah sih. Emang mau singgah kemana?"

"Mau singgah ke hatimuuuu" ucap Sasori. Yang di gombalin hanya blushing.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Dei sambil menarik tangan Sasori. Mereka berjalan pulang bersama.

"Eh Dei, tau gag panda apa yang bikin hati gag galau lagi?" tanya Sasori –lagi-.

"Anak panda yang imut dan lucu"

"Salah..."

"Ngeliat panda yang lagi jalan, terus kepeleset kulit pisang, dan jatuh dengan tidak elit di atas tumpukan jarum?". Dei mencoba menjawab lagi namun Sasori masih mengatakan jawaban Deidara salah. Akhirnya Dei menyerah.

"Jawabannya ialaaaah... hmmmm... kasih tau gag yaa..." Sasori menyeringai.

"Gag mau kasih tau? Yaudah. Gag perlu" seringai diwajah Sasori hilang seketika. Ia tidak menyangka Dei akan menjawab dengan sakratis seperti itu.

"Jangan ngambek Dei. Nih aku kasih tau jawabannya. Mendekatlah" Dei mendekat ke Sasori dan Sasori membisikkan jawaban pertanyaannya itu.

"PANDAngin wajahmu yang lagi blushing". Deidara segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah –lagi- karna gombalan gaje Sasori. Ah Sasori memang bisa meluluhkan semua orang dengan kata-katanya. Tak terasa Deidara telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia pamit pada Sasori dan Sasori barjalan melewati beberapa rumah hingga ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa karna rumahnya dalam kadaan terkunci saat itu. Sasori langsung menyambar gagang kulkas dan berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kehausan yang sedang malandanya ini. tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah memo tertempel di kulkas tersebut.

_Dear Sasori sayang_

_Mum and dad ada tugas keluar kota. Kami akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Mum sudah memasak makan malam untukmu dan mum juga meninggalkan uang di atas meja belajarmu. Maafkan mum and dad karna pergi mendadak. _

_Kami mencintaimu Sasori._

_mum and dad._

"huft, aku ditinggal sendiri" gumam Sasori. Setelah menghilangkan rasa haus yang menggerogoti kerongkongannya, Sasori segera menyambar handuk dan mandi. Setelah menyegarkan diri, ia teringat Dei. Ia buru-buru mengambil iPadnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Deidara.

**To : deidara**

**Aku sendirian di rumah. Boleh malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu?**

Pesan itu terkirim. Tidak barapa lama, Deidara membalas pesan Sasori dengan "tentu ssaja, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau ke sini Sas". Setelah membaca pesan itu, Sasori segera memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam tas dan melesat ke rumah Deidara yang sebenarnya adalah tetangga agak jauhnya. Yap kalian tau kan, rumah Sasori dan Deidara henya berjarak beberapa rumah saja. Sesampainya di rumah Deidara, Sasori mengetok pintu kayu tersebut.

"Permisi.. sepedaaaaaa.. yuhuuuuu" dengan suara yang mirip banci –di gebukin Sasori fc-.

"Maaf saya tidak memesan sepeda" kata orang dari dalam

"Dei ini gue Sasori" teriak Sasori pake toa mesjid sehingga membuat orang yang ada di dalam rumah membukakan pintu.

"Uwaaa... hantuuuu berambut kuniiing" teriak Sasori gaje. Sasori kaget. Kerena apa? Mari kita lihat tampang Deidara. Baju hitam lengan pendek, clana boxer, masker diwajah dan rambut tergerai ke depan sehingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak. ini aku, Deidara yang unyu-unyu. Ayo masuk" ajak Deidara yang hanya di jawab dengan "ya" oleh Sasori. Deidara mengikat rambutnya yang berantakan tadi.

"Jadi Sas, malming ini aku gag punya rencana apa-apa. Apakah kamu punya rencana untuk bikin malming ini gak galau?"

"Aku punya daftar permainan yang mungkin akan kulakukan. Bermain permainan papan, bermain tic tac toe, minum coklat panas, bermain tic tac toe, menyelesaikan puzzle, menonton tv, minum coklat panas, menyelesaikan puzzle, bermain permainan papan dan minum teh panas" ucap Sasori panjang kali lebar (?)

"Oh seriuslah Sas.. kita ke taman kota saja.. mumpung ini malam minggu, aku bebas. Kalo aku dan kamu main permainan ithu, terus Spongebob dan kawan-kawan main apa donk?"

"Main lompat tali" ucap Sasori polos.

Setelah makan malam di rumah Deidara, merekapun pergi ke taman kota."Dei, mau beli ice cream?" tawar Sasori ketika mereka melewati sebuah toko ice cream yang tak jauh dari taman kota.

"Emang enak makan ice cream malam-malam?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku mau beli ice cream.. kalo kamu gag mau juga gag papa kok Dei.. yang penting temani aku membelinya"

"Aku juga mauu.." ucap Deidara cepat. Sasori menggandeng tangan Dei dan merekapun memasuki toko tersebut.

Mereka membeli 2 ice cream cornetto. Setelah itu, mareka langsung melesat secepat Eyeshield 21 dan duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari toko ice cream. Ketika mereka perlahan membuka ice cream, terdengar senandung cornetto seperti di iklan-iklan "kurasa ku telah jatuh cintaaaa.. pada pandangan yang pertaamaaa.." yang tenyata dinyanyikan oleh seorang pengamen. Pengamen itu baru pergi satelah Deidara memberinya uang. Maklum, pangamen.

"Deidara" ucap Sasori lirih

Yang di panggil hanya menoleh ke sumber suara sambil meghentikan adegan menjilat ice creamnya.

"Hmm.. ada ice cream di sudut bibirmu" ucap Sasori sambil menahan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar dipipinya.

Dei pun mengelap ice cream tersebut dengan jempolnya dari sudut bibirnya hingga tengah bibir bawahnya.

'oh Kami-sama.. tolonglah hambamu ini.. Kenapa Dei begitu manis, imut dan errr... menggoda.. ah apa-apaan aku ini.. kenapa aku bisa berfikir seperti itu.. tapi dia emang manis kok.. aaaahhh.. Kami-sama,, aku tak sanggup begini teruss.. dia terlalu menggoda.. kami sama tolong akuuu' batin Sasori lebay.

"Kenapa bermenung? Tuh ice creamnya nanti meleleh. Cepet makan, kalo meleleh kan mubazir" kata Dei sok menasehati. Namun Sasori tidak menghiraukan nasehat Deidara. Sadar akan hal itu Deipun menjilat tangan Sasori yang terkena lelehan ice cream.

"Deeeii... aku tau. Eh, kenapa kamu bisa di putusin ama pacarmu yang di RP itu?" ucap Sasori membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Entahlah. Aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu. Gak penting banged" tukas Dei sambil menjilat lagi ice creamnya.

"Kau memang pintar Dei.. gue suka gaya loe.."

Hening

"Owh ya, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan mantanmu itu?"

"Tak ada, kami kan berhubungan cuman di dunia maya"

"Berarti Dei, aku lebih spesial dari mantanmu kan. Karna tadi aku udah menggandengmu.. hahaha.. kau jangan pernah menangis lagi hanya karna cowo yang tak berguna.. mending nangis karna gag dapat tiket buat masuk kehatiku.."

"Apaan sih" kata-kata Sasori sukses membuat Dei blushing. Sepertinya Deidara emang suka blushing ya kalo di gombalin Sasori.

"Kau tak berencana mencari pengganti mantanmu itu Dei? Kan cowok seantero Konoha ini sungguh luar binasa banyaknya.." ucap Sasori pada Deidara yang duduk di sebelahnya, di bangku taman.

"Emank siapa yang mau jadi pacarku?"

"Kalo aku bilang aku mau jadi pacarmu gimana?"

"Ciyus? enelan? cumpah? cungguh? mi apa?"

"Aku mw kok jadi pacarmu Dei.. aku cinta padamu Daidara.."

Deidara berusaha mengkaji ulang kata-kata Sasori lalu kata-kata itu dicernanya melalui alat pencernaannya (?).

"Uaaapaaaaaaaa?" teriak Deidara dengan toa mesjid yang dipinjamnya dari Sasori (?) sehingga membuat Sasori harus tes kesehatan telinganya ke dokter THT

"Apakah tampangku yang keren ini tidak meyakinkan mu Dei.. ini memang mengejutkan, aku selalu berusaha menekan perasaan ini, tapi tak bisa"

"Mana buktinya kau mencintaiku Sasori?"

"Kau mau bukti.. okeh akan aku berikan padamu. Tatap mataku. Pada hitungan ketiga, kau harus menerima cintaku"

"Ye itu mah namanya pemaksaan. Seriuslah Sasori!"

"Okay tatap mataku. Apakah ada keraguan tersirat di mataku?" Deidara menatap mata Sasori. Memang tak ada sedikitpun tersirat kebohongan di mata Sasori. Namun Deidara masih ragu akan kata-kata Sasori tentang ia mencintai Dei.

Sasori yang merasakan masih adanya keraguan dalam hati deipun mendekatkan wajah mereka dan membuat jarak antara keduanya semakin tipis. Tak lama kemudian bibir mereka telah menyatu. Dei yang kaget karna dicium tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Sasori. Deidara yang tak terima dicium langsung mengomel tak jelas dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Kau tak suka dengan perlakuanku.. atau kau mau lagi?" goda Sasori. Sasori kembali merapatkan tubuhnya ke Deidara.

"Kau mau ap- hmmmphh..."

Belum selesai Dei bicara, namun Sasori telah manyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Kali ini Dei tidak memberontak dan membiarkan dirinya dicium, bahkan ia membalas ciuman itu..

"Jadi Dei, apakah kau menerimaku?" ucap Sasori setelah mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Deidara tidak menjawab namun ia hanya berjalan meninggalkan Sasori. Sasoripun mengikuti Deidara karena Sasorikan malam ini nginap di rumah Dei.

"Hey Dei berikan aku jawaban" Dei masih diam. Sasori mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Deidara dan Sasoripun bernyanyi..

"Sampai kapan kau gantung cerita cintakuu"

"Suaramu cempreng"

"Jadi beri tau aku jawabanmu Deidara! atau aku akan memaksamu menjawabnya di kamar. kau lupa, akukan menginap dirumahmu"

"Okay, jawabaku..."

"Apa"

"..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"Jadi"

"Ya.. Sas"

"Serius?"

"Iya.. aku akan coba membuka hatiku untukmu dan aku tak boleh bersedih hanya karna pacar semuku itu..". Seulas senyumpun tergambar diwajah Deidara setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hmmm.. ayo kita lomba lari sampai ke rumahmu. yang terakhir sampai adalah pecundaaaaaang". Sasori dan Deidarapun berlari pulang dengan membawa cinta yang baru terjalin di antara mereka.

**FIN**

Maaf endingnya gaje karna imaginasi saya BUNTU..

thank's buangeeed bwat teman saya zaynwifeu karena udah bantu ngedit fict ini.

oh tidak lupa pula, terima kasih buat yang udah review my first fict..

Sekali lagi maaf karna segala kesalahan yang ada di fict ini.. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah ngebaca fict ini yaaaa ^_^


End file.
